


The heirs of pain

by Basorexia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roman Sionis, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: Jason has never wanted to be in this position. He always thought that, despite their devious morals, the gangster he worked for, were honorable enough not to stoop so low.He was mistaken, and he paid the price of his ill placed judgement. Twice.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The heirs of pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :)
> 
> I am back with a very short fic. I hope you will like it :)
> 
> Stay safe, and have a nice day. 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> warning : rape / date rape drugs / non consensual drug use / unwanted pregnancy

"I want a kid."

The sentence, in itself, is not surprising. It is a sentence repeated by hundreds, thousands of couples, or single people throughout the world. It is a sentence repeated by hundreds, thousands of couples and singles throughout the world. It is the out loud statement of the will to form a family, with a loved one, or to bear, or to raise, the fruit of the union with someone else. Nothing exceptional. 

On the other hand, this kind of speech becomes disturbing when it comes from a dangerous person, who lives by the death of strangers, and who until now has never had the slightest interest in the omega to which it is addressed. Here, this sentence, pronounced as an order and not a request, becomes a threat. It loses all hope for people who love each other and becomes a punishment, a violation, the promise of trauma and suffering. 

Jason is no stranger to this threat, he has experienced it in the past.   
He found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He has repeated this many times over the past few years, but he has often had the unfortunate habit of finding himself in compromising situations. He had always gotten out of it unscathed, until the day he didn't.   
He remembered it like it was yesterday. One November evening on the Gotham waterfront. An isolated warehouse, the muffled sound of rain pouring down on the tin roof. The murmur of henchmen chatting among themselves as their respective employers exchange large sums of money for illegal goods. 

Jason had been there with Roman that night. It was his mission. He had to accompany the Black Mask for the purchase of his weapons, and to make sure that the transaction went smoothly. He was bored, and had watched the exchange without any real interest, until the seller handed Roman a small plastic pouch, assuring him that the product would make him have a good time.   
The pouch contained small, light green tablets, easily recognizable. The distinguishing feature of this new drug was that once ingested, it had a direct effect on the victim's libido and prevented a potential rapist from having to use violence to get what he wanted. This date-rape drug posed serious problems for law enforcement. How to qualify as rape, a sexual relationship in which the victim appeared to be completely consenting? Even toxicological tests had difficulty identifying the substance, it disappeared from the system quickly and left no trace. A real headache for the authorities, and a constant threat to the poor souls of Gotham. 

Roman had given the bag to one of his henchmen, slipped him a word in his ear and thanked the seller before he walked away.   
The exchange was over. There was no longer any reason for them to stay here. Black Mask, on the other hand, did not want to move immediately. He felt a celebration was necessary.   
Jason had taken off his helmet and tried to convince the gangster that it was time to leave, it was never safe to linger. Roman didn't care and handed the young man a glass of whiskey, which he took reluctantly.   
Jason had seen Roman's henchmen leave one by one, leaving them alone in the warehouse. Only one of them had stayed to bring them their glasses. Whisky for Jason, red wine for Roman. Their usual drinks. 

Something wasn't right, though. A feeling, an evil feeling overwhelmed Jason. He swallowed the contents of his glass in one gulp, and waited for Roman to finish his, arms folded, moving from one foot to the other with impatience.   
He should have seen it coming. 

In a few minutes the Red Hood, threatening figure and bodyguard of Roman Sionis had found himself fighting his desire to remove his armor and throw himself on the first alpha coming. He lost the battle against the drug his employer had slipped into his drink when the latter, with a satisfied laugh, kissed him forcefully and laid him down on the table which a few minutes earlier had been set down with the briefcase full of money, intended for Sionis.  
With his mind confused by the chemicals, Jason had not protested when Roman had pulled down his pants and underwear, nor had he cried or begged when the Black Mask had penetrated him. The drugs had allowed Roman to have an involuntary partner, more than eager. Jason had groaned with pleasure, writhed, and panted while the alpha was pounding him, chasing his own release. 

Jason didn't react to Roman's insults in his ear about his alleged omega weakness, his willingness to get on his back, or to be filled by the first guy he met. Nor did he cry when Roman emptied himself inside him. 

He had cried the next day when the drugs were out of his system and he fully realized what had happened. He also cried two months later when he found out that his rape by Roman had had disastrous consequences.   
He hid his pregnancy from everyone, cutting off contact with Bruce, Dick, Alfred, his family. He refused to face their pity, or to be blamed by his father. He knew that if Bruce found out what had happened, Jason would be confined to the manor, and would not be allowed to go out on missions or patrols. 

Jason had been raped, and he had become pregnant by his rapist. That was just under six years ago, and his son was now five years old. Jason had given birth to his child in total secrecy and had never told his family.   
Only one person had managed to discover his shameful secret. And that person wasn't there as a friend. 

"I want a kid."  
"And?"  
"And you're gonna give me one. "  
" No " 

Deathstroke was standing in front of Jason in civilian clothes, arms folded, and incredibly serious. 

"I wonder what would happen if Sionis ever found out that the whore he fucked had his kid. Or better yet ... I wonder what your family would say. "  
"Slade. Don't. I ... I never asked for any of this to happen. "  
"It doesn't change the facts. "  
"I was raped! Roman never asked my permission. "  
"I'm not asking you either. If you don't want anything to happen to your brat, you're going to follow me, stay with me, and spread your thighs until I knock you up. You will spend your pregnancy under my supervision, and give me the child if you want to be free again one day. »  
"You can't be serious. "

Slade moved closer to Jason and pulled him up against him, one hand on his hip, the other grasping his neck. 

"Your kid is already in the hands of my partner. "

This time, Jason didn't let it happen. He had fought back until Deathstroke knocked him out and transferred him to his safehouse. He had fought again when he woke up and Slade joined him, and pinned him down underneath him. He had shouted and cried when the mercenary had brutally penetrated him and thrust in him impatiently. He had begged too, when the Alpha had emptied himself inside him. The rapes had been regular. And Jason had finally, over time, stopped struggling. He remained motionless, on his back, while Slade used his body. Sometimes he'd ask Jason to straddle him, or to crawl on all fours, but that was quite rare.   
Most of the time Slade just wanted to have the omega under him and take what he had come for. 

Jason discovered that he was pregnant the seventh month after being imprisoned by Slade. He still hadn't had a chance to hold his son against him. He had only been able to see him by videoconference, and only for half an hour a week. He missed his child.   
He spent his pregnancy as the mercenary had told him, namely under his supervision. Jason's condition did not stop Slade from using the omega body and when he finally came to term and gave birth to a daughter, the violations began again. 

"I gave her to you. I gave you a child. Let me go. "

Jason was once again under the mercenary, who was slowly thrusting in him, kissing his throat.   
Slade paused, fully sheathed in the omega, and watched him for a moment. 

"Why would I let you go now? Our daughter needs her mother. »  
"You promised to let me go with my son if I gave you a child. You raped me, knocked me up, and I gave you a daughter.Leave me alone, I beg you. »

With a mocking laugh, the mercenary resumed his rhythm, bottoming out slowly, before sinking back into Jason, almost gently. 

" Please, Slade. "  
"Shhh... be still..."

The omega burst into tears when Slade spilled his seed inside him.   
The mercenary pulled him against him, caressing the naked skin on his back, kissing the top of his skull. 

"Don't be so sad, my beautiful omega. You have our daughter to take care of, think of the joy you will have to take care of her, to see her grow up... "  
"I already have a child. I want my son... Slade please let me go. I won't say anything, not to anyone. Just..."  
"I'm sorry Jason but that's not going to be possible. You're going to stay with me, take care of our daughter, and if we are lucky, you'll give us another child. A boy maybe. Wouldn't that be nice? "

Jason sobbed at the mercenary's words, and couldn't control his grief, or the feeling that gripped his heart when he heard his newborn baby crying in the next room. 

The next day Slade had gone to the Janus Tower, the den and legal front for Roman Sionis' activities, accompanied by Jason's child whom he had had from the Black Mask. 

"Your apprentices are getting younger and younger, Wilson..."  
"This one is not my apprentice Sionis. I'm only here to bring him to you. "  
"And why exactly would I want a kid out of nowhere? "

The mercenary chuckled and pushed the child forward.

"Very simple. He is your son. I don't know if you remember the turn you took between Red Hood's thighs? You should have been more vigilant, knocking that whore up wasn't particularly careful. "

Roman remained silent for a moment, observing the little boy, before getting up in his armchair. 

"And his mother? "  
"Busy. I have my own plans for him. Rest assured that he won't tell anyone about your one-night stand. "  
" Perfect "

Jason had no choice. He didn't ask to be a mother, let alone have the choice forced upon him. He had tried to attack the mercenary when the mercenary told him that his son had been given to his father. He had screamed and cried when he realized that Slade had never intended to let him go. He hiccuped and cried when he had no choice but to share the bed with the man who was holding him prisoner again.   
He had given up hope of freedom when his daughter turned one and he became pregnant again. 

Bouncing in Slade's lap, Jason's gaze was veiled. Slade had isolated him, taken away his firstborn, and made him dependent on him. The omega was devoid of any fighting spirit, and gave in to his alpha's desires without protest. His breath hitched when the mercenary grabbed him by the hips, thrusted twice inside him and emptied into the omega with a sigh of satisfaction. 

"You see Jason ... it's better when you stop fighting. "  
"Yes Alpha. "  
"What do you want Jason? "  
"You in me Alpha. "  
"Don't you want to go back to your family?"  
"No, Alpha. "  
"You want my cock omega? "  
"Yes Alpha "  
"Good omega"


End file.
